


[Fluke X Gunsmile] 这么远，那么近

by bemaker



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, sotus the series
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemaker/pseuds/bemaker





	1. Chapter 1

　　Fluke拍完兄弟情人以后，让自己冷静了很长一段时间，才接拍了一年生。只是配角而已，并不需要那么在意吧？毕竟和福多多拍兄弟情人的时候，他是主演，都没有很大困难的和男人谈恋爱。这一次接的角色，并没那么男男暧昧，他只是和Gunsmile演了很微妙却又点到为止的剧情。

　　为了赶拍清迈暴徒，他也没有继续参与二年熟的拍摄，无论如何，他和Ward这个角色的缘分已经结束了。

　　这么想并没有什么错误，他这么安慰自己，然而打开手机，今天的社交网络特别的热闹。三月二日，是很普通的日子。可是他的社交网络，比起往常要火爆很多，大部分的评论都在说一件事，希望他给Gunsmile送生日祝福。

　　明天，是Gunsmile的生日。这件事他其实是知道的，虽然不知道为什么在参与一年生试镜的时候，只草草和他打过照面，但对他记得特别熟。后来两个人入选，经常一起上表演课，戏份上又和别人多一些接触，难免会对他印象深刻。当然，他不会承认，只看了一眼他的资料，就把生日之类的记得清清楚楚。他真的只是记忆好而已。

　　虽然一年生的戏份不多，尤其后期他基本没有参与，但是剧播出以后，仍然有很多腐女在网上喜欢Plame和Ward这对CP。剧里都不曾表现出他们是CP，只不过是很暧昧罢了，真不知道这群人的雷达是怎么扫的，就这样把他们两个都网住了。

　　他们写的Plame和Ward同人文，也有圈过他，但他从来没有打开看过。因为以前拍兄弟情人的时候，他曾经好奇看点开所谓的同人，结果那些小黄文惊得他目瞪口呆。现在，他绝对不会打开，只偶尔去油管看看粉丝剪辑的视频。他始终相信，剧里那么纯洁，不会有什么不堪入目的画面。然而他错了，有一个视频是中国粉丝制作的，居然不知道从哪来剪辑了极为暧昧的片段，看起来就好像Plame和Ward真的在剧里做过什么一样。

　　Fluke笑了笑，怎么感觉比之前拍兄弟情人还要夸张，这群腐女真是奇怪。他从IG的关注里，特意去查看Gunsmile的账号，这家伙真是奇怪的人，自拍并不算多，总是放一些奇奇怪怪的图。难道GMMTV公司没有告诉他，要在平台多放自拍吗？

　　他打开电脑，随便找了一点Gunsmile的视频，是他参加节目的。这家伙真是直白，说什么上学的时候大家都以为他是gay。说起来也是奇怪，他第一次见到Gunsmile的时候，直觉这个人很特别，但也不知道到底哪里特别。

　　整个一年生剧组里，他一直都很逗比，然而唯独和他对戏的时候，就会特别的腼腆。Fluke有些惊讶，不知道他的腼腆和逗比，到底为什么如切换键一般。最重要的一点是，为什么他从来不在他面前逗比呢？

　　然而这并不重要不是吗？他想了好一会儿，今天有多闲，早上起来到现在，一上午时间都在研究Gunsmile了。不就是一个生日祝福吗？既然评论里那么想要他发，他们也并不是那么不熟，那他纠结什么？

　　Fluke随即不再多想，打开手机录好了视频，先放着吧，等明天发给这个许久不见的人。

　　Gunsmile今天很高兴，朋友们都聚在一起，打打闹闹的，哪怕被他们作弄也是一种快乐。Ssing拿了一块蛋糕想要偷袭，正要往他脸上抹，就见自家死党的脸色有些奇怪。

　　这家伙只有在外人面前才会有腼腆的样子，现在房间里都是好友，他怎么忽然就换上这个表情。

　　Gunsmile抛下众人，直奔洗手间，打开了手机视频，画面里是Fluke的生日祝福，真是简单明了。“是粉丝希望我祝你生日快乐，我其实也挺想发的。”这话说的，应该相信他不是客套话，是本来就想祝福，否则不会录视频吧？不然以这家伙的个性，完全可以做到无视的。

　　Ssing躲在门口偷听，但听不清到底是什么内容，这家伙是有情况啊。

　　Gunsmile反复循环看了好几遍Fluke的祝福视频，刚推开洗手间的门，就见到Ssing一脸贼笑。

　　“你、你干嘛？要上厕所？抱歉我占用太久了哈。”他每次心虚就会结巴，尤其是面对Ssing的时候，这家伙和他太熟了，一点事情都瞒不了。

　　“Gun，你老实交代，刚才谁发消息给你了？”Ssing在心里叹气，这个家伙真是老实，这才进去五分钟，就以为好久，他是有多认真看手机。

　　“没、没、没什么。”他越紧张就越结巴。

　　“是不是有什么情况？你这家伙，该不会和谁在地下情吧？”

　　“没有啦，我要有谈恋爱，何必偷偷摸摸呢？你说是不是？”Gunsmile疯狂转移注意力，他不能再被Ssing盯下去了，眼看就要露馅。

　　“Gun，你不想说，我不勉强你。好了，如果真有什么动静，记得告诉我一声，让我帮你把把关。你这家伙不会主动追女孩子，看你这样，八成是人家主动在追你，你有意思又不知道怎么回应。记得哈，真不知道咋办记得告诉我，我毕竟是过来人，可以帮你出出主意的。”

　　“也不是了，我……”Gunsmile一下子竟然不知道从何说起。他真的没想过什么，毕竟对方是绝对不可能的人。

　　他和Ssing一直无话不谈的，现在对他隐瞒这件事，莫名觉得内疚。当初Ssing和美玲分手，他找他喝了一下午的酒，那以后就再也没提过美玲。然而现在，他却不想对Ssing说半个字，关于Fluke的一切，都想埋在心里。

　　他不想要让人知道他对Fluke有点不一样的感觉，连自己都搞不清的心情，何必要对别人说起呢？在他自己能判断这是什么之前，还是不要开口比较好。

　　他每次见到Fluke就感觉很投缘，可他们明明除了一年生之外毫无交集。缘分从何谈起？难道就因为他们演了Plame和Ward吗？这可是连一对副CP都不算的两个角色啊。他偶尔会莫名想起这个男人，心底好像有一根线牵在他那边。但这实在太荒谬了。他不觉得自己喜欢男人，毕竟小黄片也没少看，虽然最近看得越来越索然无味，然而这和好久不见的Fluke又有什么关系呢？

　　Ssing歪着头看他，这家伙果然心里有事，还吞吞吐吐的，不知道在想什么。算了，不逼着他，反正他憋不住了自己会说。

　　Fluke盯着手机，没有等到Gunsmile的回复，只看到他在IG更新了照片，这是他的生日聚会吧，头顶的蓝色小伞帽真是符合他逗比的气质。

　　Gunsmile趁着大家吃蛋糕的空档，又打开视频，纠结了半天，反反复复打了很多次，终究还是简单的打了谢谢，就发送了出去。不然，还能怎么说呢？

　　Ssing坐在旁边，假装什么也不知道，打开手机，随即看到了他给Fluke的回复。这家伙拿着手机这么半天，就是为了两个字的回复吗？难道说他这个死党对Fluke有什么不一样的心思？

　　他暗自叹了一口气，希望是自己想多了，千万别是真的。他不认为Fluke对自己的好友有什么想法，看这个生日祝福视频，就知道有多么敷衍。把粉丝都搬出来了，还能有几分真心。

　　“你怎么了，Ssing？蛋糕不好吃吗？不好吃的话，过来给我伴奏啊。”Gunsmile笑嘻嘻的走过来，拿着吉他就招呼好友过去。

　　Fluke反复看了几次那句谢谢，到底在期待什么呢？这不是最正常的回答吗？这样就够了，满足了粉丝，也得到了回复，为什么感觉好像有点失落呢？

　　他挠了挠头发，觉得自己一定是太闲了，随即拿起床头的口琴，轻轻吹奏了一首歌。这首《Love yourself》，就当送给他的生日礼物吧。他记得有听他在片场哼过这首歌。虽然本人不曾听到，但应该会喜欢吧。　


	2. Chapter 2

　　Gunsmile从来没想过什么，记得之前出演一年生的时候，他还问过Ssing，关于荧幕CP的事情。Ssing在为爱所困2也有一个CP，只不过他和对方私下不熟，所以在为爱所困的告别见面会以后，就没有任何来往了。

　　“这种事完全看个人的。你如果和对方私交不错，当然可以偶尔发糖，粉丝会很高兴。但如果不熟的话，这样做就会很尴尬了。这两年，除了白船和根八，我和毛东自然就不会再有什么奇怪的动作，刺激粉丝。反正皿弟和Oat关系那么好，都快传成邪教了。”

　　Ssing说这话的时候摊了摊手，他没有看过一年生的剧本，很奇怪为什么好友会有这样的问题。难道他要和谁演CP吗？那时候他还调侃过Gunsmile，不用那么在意，反正他都看起来GAY里GAY气的，真演了也没什么。

　　回忆到这里，Gunsmile自嘲的笑了笑，说实在话，那时候本来以为Plame和Ward在剧里真的会有什么的。然而事实并非如此，当他看到后面剧本的时候，就明白他们并不是所谓的副CP。每每想到这里，他心里莫名的有些憋气，好像真的没什么缘分可言。

　　他又看了一次祝福视频，到底为什么不自在，接连几天都有些闷闷的。Gunsmile抱起吉他，在家里自弹自唱了起来，唯有这样才能纾解心里的郁闷。

　　到底在郁闷什么呢？没有答案。他唱了一会儿，又开始打开网上粉丝剪辑的一年生，是Plame和Ward戏份剪辑。不算很长也不算很短吧，看着剧一点点回忆拍摄期间的点点滴滴。

　　在那天之前，他们在剧里就是看对方不顺眼，日常打嘴炮。每次导演吼完彼此，两个人都会双手合十向对方鞠躬，表示歉意。有一次他们动作非常一致，被片场的大家嘲笑是在夫妻对拜，Fluke只是笑笑，他却羞红脸。那时候还没有入局吧，只是觉得被起哄，有点不好意思。

　　可是到了拍篮球场群殴那场戏，他搂着Fluke拍了好几条，耳边是他急促的喘息，挨得那么近，几乎算是耳鬓厮磨那种程度的亲近。Gunsmile从来没有告诉别人，那场戏他的心跳忽然快得厉害，差点以为要被挽住他胳膊的Fluke发现。所谓的化学反应，好像只发生在一瞬间。

　　拍完那场戏之后，他除了在镜头下和Fluke对戏之外，其余时间完全不敢正眼看他。每次对上那双眼睛，心里就莫名的发慌。这种感觉，他很陌生，直到剧拍完也不习惯。现在慢慢的，没有再见到他，就不再惦念那种慌乱，时间也抚平了悸动的心情。

　　他有些遗憾，希望这种悸动可以更久一点，然而这种期望毫无理由。有时候他会恶趣味的想，这个家伙那天到底为什么喘得那么带感，甚至听起来有点糟糕？

　　电脑里的各种喘息，听起来虚假廉价。他有些懊恼，猛然拍了拍桌子，大喊道：“Gunsmile，你在干什么？”

　　对啊，他在干什么呢？看着岛国小黄片，内心却对一个男人产生了奇怪的幻想，他把自己当什么人，又把Fluke当做什么了？

　　回想他最初知道Fluke，还是因为要参演为爱所困。那时候的为爱所困，是国内第一部主要讲述男男校园恋情的电视剧，他虽然没有CP，但还是很好奇会怎么样。就搜了同年二月上映的《我的兄弟情人》，那时候他就被Fluke吸引，心里甚至想过如何和他拍一部剧是怎么样的呢。

　　这家伙那时候还有婴儿肥，肉肉的脸庞，浓眉大眼，却是一派少年英气。那时候他就在想，如果真的演男男CP，他真是最好的选择了。没想到一年生里，他们真的有了交集。

　　那又怎么样呢？他到底在想什么？一个人憋在房间里，终究不是个事儿，还是出去走走吧。他信步乱走，不自觉的就走到一个酒吧里去。

　　他知道这里也有不少驻唱，反正闲来无事，不如也来参与一把。他才推开门，就听见了一阵熟悉的歌声。

　　Fluke坐在站台上，头发已经长到耳后了，身上的衣服颜色鲜艳，显得花里胡哨。文艺青年也有这么狂放的时候？他似乎心情很好的样子，唱了三首才下来。

　　其实在一年生的曼谷见面会之前，Gunsmile只耳闻过他唱歌很不错，但从来没真正见识他的实力。直到见面会彩排的第一天，Fluke一开口，他就暗暗叹息，这样的声音和唱功，完全可以来GMMTV当个歌手。可惜他已经签了Wayu，不可能再和自己同公司。不过仔细想想，Wayu对他也很好，电影资源再不好要好歹有戏拍，想来也是待遇不错了。

　　他们泰见选的那首歌《想知道但不想问》，是导演为他们选的。虽然不知道用意是什么，却莫名的贴合他们的处境。然而想知道什么呢？想知道自己在他心里是不是特别的？这句话怎么问得出来，他们没有在谈恋爱啊，剧里剧外都没有。他不知道自己在想什么，竟然完全没有发现Fluke已经走到面前。

　　“Gun，你也在这里？”Fluke有些惊讶，友好的打了一个招呼。

　　“嗯。真巧，难得听到你唱歌。”Gunsmile回转心神，连忙微笑地应对。“之前的生日祝福，谢谢了。”

　　“不用客气。一个人吗？不然我们一起？”

　　“啊？一起什么？”

　　“一起喝酒啊，我也是一个人。”

　　Fluke没等他回答，已经坐在他旁边，还让服务生把他之前点的东西也一并端来。两个人一时之间没有多说什么，只是安安静静的坐着。

　　Gunsmile感觉糟透了，最怕空气忽然安静，现在要怎么办，这样有点尴尬啊。

　　“你知道吗？每次和你在一起坐着，我感觉不用说话，都不会觉得尴尬。这样真好，来，我敬你一杯。”Fluke似乎看出他的不自在，知道腼腆的Gunsmile又出现了，便开口缓解他的不安。这家伙明明和他也认识很久了，不应该这么紧张的呀。

　　“是吗？我当你是在夸我吧！”Gunsmile一口喝光了酒，借着酒精，终于不那么慌乱。

　　“今天难得遇到，喝个开心吧。”两个人放开顾忌，倒是喝得开心，一下子好几瓶都被解决了。

　　其实他们的酒量并没有那么好，这家的啤酒度数很低，所以自然而然就喝多了一点。

　　当男人喝多的时候，只会有一个结果，想上厕所。两个人买了单，相视而笑，便一同往洗手间走去。

　　这……并没有什么奇怪的，他和Ssing也经常一起上洗手间，偶尔还会偷看对方。只不过他绝对，不想偷看Fluke，这会很不妥。

　　“Gun，你怎么了，上厕所还发呆？”

　　Gunsmile摇了摇头，随即跟着他走出洗手间，结果才到门口，就见两个男人举止亲密的走进来。他们看到他俩，居然一脸原来同好的样子，使得Gunsmile一下子尴尬了起来。

　　“我们不是你们想得那样。”Fluke丢了这么一句，便大步走出了酒吧。

　　Gunsmile紧紧跟在他的后面，心里忐忑不安。明明那两个人什么都没说，但Fluke刚才忽然这么说，不就显得欲盖弥彰了吗？他是不是真的很反感被人那么想？

　　“我知道他们什么都没说，但我就是不喜欢被人这么想。”Fluke似乎看出他的想法，随即解释。“你我都不是那种会去厕所玩廉价交易的人，无端被人误会，实在有些不爽。就算有这种事，开房的钱我还是有的。”

　　Fluke随口的一句话，听得Gunsmile一下子心跳耳热起来。他……真的知道自己在说什么吗？还是他在暗示？又或者只是随口一说？


	3. Chapter 3

　　他想了半天，一时之间竟然无法接话。他们已经喝过酒，聊过天，偶遇可以到此为止了。现在应该是告别的时候，简单的一句再见横在喉咙里吐不出来。他这是怎么了？不是生离死别，不是久别重逢，不是交情匪浅，为什么这么不舍？他暗自腹诽：“Gunsmile，你能有点出息吗？”　

　　Fluke打量着眼前的男人，还是和以前一样，穿着打扮一派gay气，然而神情又那么腼腆无害。他没想到这么快会遇到，那份别扭的生日祝福视频大约会让他觉得敷衍吧。　

　　两个人僵持着，谁也没有先开口。一个是等着对方告别，一个没意识到该分开了。　

　　电话适时的响起，是Ssing打来的。“Gun，今天晚上停电，我本来想找你出去玩。没想到你提前跑出来了，既然不在家就晚点回来吧，反正通知说要停一整晚。”　　

　　挂掉了电话，他还是不知道应该说什么。　　

　　“停电了吗？不如去我家坐坐吧，我们那里今天不会停电的。”Fluke笑了笑，说起来他们在片场虽然比较熟，但是私底下相处的机会很少。只有那次准备一年生曼谷见面会，为了表演没有失误，两个人才去了Fluke家里练唱练了两个多小时。　

　　Fluke的家并不远，所以两个人没有打车，只是步行。Gunsmile有些懊恼，为什么不拒绝呢，去了又能有什么不同，他们的生活注定不会有太多交集。　　

　　回想他唯一一次去他家，就是为了练歌，练到最后他满脸通红。记得那时候Fluke还问过他有没有看过《曼谷之恋》，因为他们演唱的那首《想知道但不想问》，是这部电影的主题曲。他当时回答说没有，但其实是看过一半的。　　

　　在一开始知道导演选了那首歌要他们演唱的时候，他就去看过电影了。网上有未删减，所以他几乎毫无防备地看到了两个主演在天台的吻戏还有随后的床戏，然后就关掉了视频。因为事先知道真是悲剧结尾，他想要把这部电影的记忆停留在最美好的地方。在Fluke家练唱的时候，他几乎满脑子都是剧情里的那些亲密画面，好在他素来腼腆，Fluke也没有起疑。　　

　　“这是一部很美的电影，你可以去看看，如果我们对歌曲本身有感情，就能更好地演唱它。”当时Fluke这么劝他，显然是早已看过电影。他一度很想问他，对电影本身有什么想法，终究没有问出口。也许对Fluke来说，看这部电影不过就是帮助他理解歌曲本身而已。　　

　　“Gun，你有没有怎么样？在想什么呢？车开过来都不知道躲。”Fluke本来是和他并肩一起走，不过在曼谷大街上这样很容易被误会，思来想去觉得如果一前一后，那看上去更奇怪，还不如就并排走。Gunsmile不知在想什么，心不在焉，要不是刚才他拉了一把，险些要被摩的撞到。他在心里暗自庆幸，还好刚才自己站得不远，反应够快。　　

　　Gunsmile看着他，熟悉的脸上那几分担心竟然如此真实，便在心底叹息，深吸一口气：“Fluke，还是不打扰你了，我先回去吧。停电应该不至于要一整晚才对，也许等会儿就来电了。我忽然去你家，怕是不太方便吧。”　　

　　“有什么不方便的？你也知道我是一个人住。好了，外面蚊子这么多，你还想喂它们一晚上血吗？”Fluke拍了拍的肩，微微一笑，随即拉着他往前走去。　　

　　虽然他很快就松开了手，但是Gunsmile的内心却比刚才更为忐忑。有什么大不了，就是蹭一个晚上的空调，平时睡Ssing家也是常有的。他又不是gay，fluke也不是，还想这些干嘛。想起认识的一个gay吐槽：“拜托，gay很挑的好吗，你以为我们遇到一个直男就想上吗？”他不由得笑了起来，真是庸人自扰。

　　“想什么呢？笑得那么开心。”Fluke偶尔转过头，就看到他脸上泛出笑容。晚上从酒吧出来，Gunsmile一直有些拘谨，现在这个笑不知是想到什么。

　　“啊？没什么。我们快到了吧？”两个人走进楼梯，上了四楼。楼道里只有他们，脚步声回荡开来，空落落的，莫名有些惆怅。Fluke就在他身边，明明两个人一起走，为什么还是那么孤单呢？

　　他的房间还是和从前一样，整整齐齐的，到处放着唱片。Gunsmile看到一张最近刚上市的唱片，是他到处想买都没买到的限量版，不由得多看了几眼。

　　“你没买到？”Fluke刚去厨房倒了咖啡来，就见到他盯着桌上唱片，知道这家伙一定是动了心思。

　　“嗯。我排队去买的，可惜卖太快了，后来连找几家店都没找到。”Gunsmile无奈的摊了摊手。

　　“你喜欢的话，这张借给你听，回头再还我吧。”Fluke笑了笑，要论对音乐的痴迷，他比自己要疯狂多了。

　　“这不太好吧？”他也收藏唱片，自然知道出借唱片对他们这种骨灰级粉丝来说，几乎是不可能的。能播放出来让别人听一次就很好了，因为这种东西借人是极其容易弄坏，弄丢的。

　　“有什么不好的。对了，你别光说，我刚泡好的咖啡，你尝尝吧。要看电视吗？”Fluke说着，已经打开了电视，陷入两人眼帘的是最近正在热播的《爱来了，别错过》第二季。屏幕里的两个人举止亲热，眼看就要干柴烈火，Gunsmile一下子脸红起来，为什么他还不关掉电视呢！

　　Fluke转过头看他连耳朵都红了，便笑着调侃：“这对好像是爱错的副CP，你说如果一年生第二季，我继续参演的话，我们有没有可能发展到这种阶段？”

　　Gunsmile低着头不敢看他：“一年生的风格和爱错不一样，不会有这种尺度的。何况没有如果，你不是为了清迈暴徒，辞演了一年生的第二季吗？”他连忙转移话题，完全不敢抬眼看他，仿佛又回到拍篮球场打群架那次的片场。他刚才这样问，是想看自己出丑吗？还是在试探什么？

　　“其实……不是我辞演，是GMMTV不让演了。不然，我倒是很想演下去，因为很喜欢剧组的大家，拍戏的时候很开心。”Fluke似乎察觉到他不想看电视，随即换了一个台。

　　“什么？为什么公司不让你演了？”Gunsmile从来没有听说过这件事，显得极为吃惊。

　　“当然因为我不是GMMTV旗下的演员啊。”Fluke刚想再说，忽然四周一片黑暗，停电了。

　　Gunsmile还没有从他的话里回过神来，一时之间在黑暗里不知所措。他只听到Fluke在不远处说道：“Gun，你不要动，免得撞到家具受伤，我去找蜡烛来。”

　　这块区域停电的少，一年中也鲜有，怎么今天Gunsmile来就赶上了。Fluke找了半天，才找到半截的蜡烛，无奈的点起。

　　“这蜡烛支持不了多久的，不然我还是回去吧，停电还在这里的话，太给你添麻烦。”Gunsmile感觉到周围一片静悄悄的，内心越发忐忑难安。他实在不习惯和Fluke单独在一起，几乎要手足无措了。

　　“Gun，这么不喜欢和我相处吗？”Fluke承认，他今天会带他回来，其实想知道，自己到底为什么对这个男人，有点不一样。这种不同，是因为什么？

　　“不是……”

　　“其实我一直想问你，有看过网上那些关于我们的粉丝作品吗？”

　　“没、没有。”这话倒是真的，他从来没去看过，因为不想有什么奇怪的幻想。平时那些动不动跑出来的脑补，已经足够可怕。

　　Fluke没有问下去，反而坐在沙发的另一边，说道：“既然停电，我们又无事可做的话，不如一起唱歌吧。”

　　他说完已经塞给了Gunsmile一把吉他，随即便示意他开始。吉他声，和着两个男声，一首接着一首，直到半夜时分。

　　“虽然不知道你为什么那么紧张，不过现在应该放松了吧，这样正好入睡。我已经帮你弄好客房，现在领你去。”

　　Gunsmile愣在当场，他邀他唱歌，是看出了他的紧张吗？他露出什么马脚了吗？只是去朋友家借宿，为什么要这么慌张？他到底怎么了？

　　他只埋头乱想，却不防被椅子勾到，整个人重重摔到在地板上。“啊，好疼！”

　　“Gun，你有没有怎样？”说话的人太过着急，急匆匆的走回来。

　　燃烧殆尽的蜡烛再也没有义务帮他看路，只能闭着眼听到自己的男主人摔倒在地的声音。

　　两个人摔的地方并不是很远，Gunsmile摸着黑都能听到Fluke的呼吸声，但越发不敢轻举妄动。他不想和他有什么身体接触，尤其是在黑暗中的意外触碰。可惜天不从人愿，一只不属于他的手，从旁边摸上了他的胸。


	4. Chapter 4

　　Fluke非常自然，明知道自己摸到的是Gunsmile的胸，竟然也没有立刻松开，只顺着胸慢慢往手臂摸去，也不知道他到底是想干什么。“看不出来，你还挺有料的，平时没少健身吧？”调侃的语气，在黑暗中无法看清他是用什么表情说出这样的话。

　　Gunsmile来不及推开他的手，就发现右手被他紧紧抓着：“我自己可以起来的，你也摔倒了，有没有怎么样？”他没有回答他的问题，只是转移了话头。

　　“我不是要扶你起来，是希望你拉我一把，因为我好像……被什么东西划破了脚，流了一手血。”Fluke的声音透着一点无奈，似乎对自己受伤这件事颇为意外。

　　Gunsmile听得心中一惊，连忙本能伸手，果然沿着他的手臂往黑暗中的身体乱摸。他修长的手指触碰到Fluke的手臂，胸膛，再往腰际而去，顺着大腿就摸到膝盖下面有一片潮湿。果然受伤了，他心里慌起来：“你别乱动，可能你周围有什么东西碎了，我这边没什么问题。你小心点往我这边移动，然后我扶你起来，我们先去沙发坐好。”

　　他连忙伸出手拉起Fluke，就和拍那场群殴戏一样，两个人紧紧依靠着彼此，并肩携手。他半扶着他，凭着记忆找到沙发坐好。

　　“你感觉很疼吗？不会玻璃碎片扎到腿上了吧？是不是流了很多血，我刚才摸过去好大一片。”他心里担心，一个接一个问题地抛出来。

　　“没想到你这么关心我。”Fluke的口气听起来有些感慨，随即说道：“Gun，其实我……”

　　他的话还没有说完，整个房间瞬间通亮。两个人坐在沙发上，Fluke的腿上有不少水，但根本没有伤痕，谎言瞬间被戳穿。

　　Gunsmile想要发火，又没办法对他生气，只能瞪眼问道：“你为什么骗我？”

　　Fluke笑了笑：“不过是和你开个玩笑，你别生气。你真的是关心则乱，刚才并没有东西摔到地上啊。”

　　Gunsmile想要问他为什么要戏弄自己，又被说中心事，刚才确实因为关心而忽略了最基本的事实。他又羞又恼，索性站起说道：“算了，我还是回去吧。”

　　Fluke连忙站起，双掌合十，拜了一拜：“对不起，请不要生我的气。”

　　Gunsmile见他如此，倒也不好继续生气，一时之间，走也不是，留也不是，脸色红一阵白一阵。

　　“你别这样，我错了，刚才不是要带你去客房吗？你跟我来吧。”Fluke见他如此，越发愧疚，连忙领着他去了客房。

　　他也不知道刚才为什么要骗Gunsmile，在触摸到他的瞬间，心里有一种异样的感觉，他很清楚这只是因为摸的是Gunsmile，才会有这种奇怪的心情。如果是别的男人或者女人，绝不会这样。

　　他一时起了捉弄的心思，没想到忽然来电，把想说的话打断了。也许这是天意，他确实不该想到那些话的，一旦对Gunsmile说出口，只怕会极为尴尬。

　　Gunsmile在房间里走来走去，听到外面没有动静，Fluke应该已经回房去睡了。他关了灯躺在床上，不知道要怎么办，打开社交网络看了一眼，到处都在哀嚎停电带来的不便。夜已经深了，想得再多也没有意义，虽然不知道Fluke今天这么做的理由，但无论如何都不会和自己想的一样。

　　这注定不是一个平静的晚上，刚才洗澡一切顺利，但在他入睡以后，事情就很讽刺了。这是多么可笑的一个梦，他醒来以后看着自己的内裤，嘴角抽搐。他穿着的那条以后在洗澡的时候洗了，就晾在阳台。现在身上穿的是Fluke拿给他的新内裤，然后做完梦，这条也脏了。他要怎么办？怎么和Fluke解释内裤脏了的事实。虽然大家都是男生，都懂这个，可他说不出口啊。

　　思来想去，只有一个办法，他偷偷的起身去了洗手间，反锁上门，裹着睡袍却没有穿内裤。他先把这条弄脏的新内裤洗了，再用洗手间的吹风机吹上一会儿，想来明天起来就干了。他这么想着，在心里不断呼喊，几乎把所有的佛祖都求了一遍，请让Fluke好好睡觉，不要听到这里的动静。

　　总算有惊无险的洗完内裤，也吹了好一会儿，但仍然没干。他手里提着内裤，打算悄悄的回房，打开洗手间的门，Fluke正站在那里。

　　Fluke睡眠极浅，听到动静也不在意，但见他折腾半天，还以为他有什么情况，这才起来看看。结果他现在看到的，就是Gunsmile穿着睡袍，一手勾着半湿的内裤。这条内裤还是他今晚上专门找出来的，给他替换用的那条。

　　所以现在的Gunsmile其实没有穿内裤吗？Fluke没有把这么失礼的话问出口，只说了一声晚安，便走进了洗手间，反锁了门。

　　Gunsmile的脸涨到通红，这简直不能更尴尬，心里明白对方一定已经猜到发生了什么。这样的话，也许他今天晚上睡觉的床单，明天也要洗吧？

　　他想到这里，心中打定主意，明天去买一床新的床单送给他吧。他这么想着，忽然听到了敲门声，现在已经凌晨两点了。Fluke这个时候来找他，要什么事吗？他想装睡，干脆就不理吧。虽然距离在洗手间门口相遇，只过了五分钟而已，然后他真的不想在没有内裤的情况下，穿着睡袍和他做什么交流。

　　敲门声停了，一切都静悄悄的。Gunsmile无法安睡，终究还是起身去开门。Fluke手里拿着又一条新内裤递给他，没有说多余的话。他仿佛明白，不管说什么，都会让两个人更加尴尬。

　　Gunsmile接过内裤，终究还是把话问出了口：“如果我不开门，你难道就一直站在这里吗？为什么不说一声呢？”

　　“你明明没有睡觉，却也不肯应声，应该是不想和我说话。”Fluke不想让他难堪，只是平静的解释着。

　　他说完便转身要走，Gunsmile手里拿着内裤，想说什么又不知道该说什么，只愣愣站在那里。

　　Fluke忽然回过头，疾步走上前，把Gunsmile逼到旁边的墙上，低头碰了碰他的嘴唇，这是一个吻吗？在认知到这个以后，Gunsmile睁大了眼睛看着他。

　　两个人静静的站着，四目相对，无话可说。


	5. Chapter 5

　　“对不起。”Fluke看着呆滞到回过神的Gunsmile，在他做出任何反应之前，先说出了这三个字。他不知道还有什么能说的，但不管如何，总是要说点什么才好，不能再这么站着发呆。

　　Gunsmile回了同样的三个字：“对不起。”如果你在为现在的吻道歉的话，那么刚才在梦里对你的幻想也一样需要道歉。

　　为什么他也在道歉呢？Fluke看不明白，难道以为他在表白，所以Gunsmile在拒绝？对不起，我不能接受你。他是这个意思吗？

　　谁也不能否认，忽然去吻他不算是表白。如果Gunsmile这么想的话，那么他现在是被拒绝了吗？

　　Gunsmile想问他，如果表白的话，为什么要道歉？他明明还没有拒绝不是吗，为什么要吻他，又为什么道歉？他是在捉弄自己吗？这是和刚才停电的时候一样的玩笑？

　　满心的疑问，终究没有问出口，Gunsmile转身回房，留下Fluke一个人站在门口。刚才Fluke的动作太快，措不及防，使得Gunsmile把他送来的第二条新内裤落在了门外的地上。

　　他没有勇气开门去拿回来，而门外的Fluke同样没办法再敲第二次门。

　　Gunsmile看着自己空空如也的胯部，今晚上是注定穿不成内裤了吗？照理，这不应该发生什么才对吗？到底为什么要想这些乱七八糟的东西，他还嫌不够添麻烦吗？弄脏了Fluke客厅的床单，又白浪费了两条新内裤，还……反正是打扰了他一整晚。现在他回房估计也一样睡不着吧。

　　Fluke站在门口，没有动过，只是站在那里。今天晚上到底怎么了？这几天公司安排了一个BL电影，希望他能接拍，如果接的话，那么就会是兄弟情人之后第二个BL作品了。当初他拍兄弟情人的时候就已经说过不会再接这种角色，一年生是配角而且没有很明显的暧昧剧情。然而这次的剧本，他今天晚上睡不着看完才知道，这是尺度很高的一部电影。

　　他看完以后几乎没办法安心，如果……如果合作的人是Gunsmile，那该有多好啊。这是他第一反应想到的念头，几乎惊得他从床上跳起来。他从来不介意BL作品，但不适应很高尺度的，如果一定要有，他想到的人只有Gunsmile。

　　从刚才洗手间遇到他开始，就不停幻想睡袍下没穿内裤的样子，内心几乎压抑不住想马上和他做点什么的渴望。未必是要做那种事，他不能理解自己对这个男人的好奇心，甚至于迫切想要和他相处。拿送内裤做借口来敲他的门，其实暗自希望他不要开门，这样就可以安心回去。刚才的吻，完全是不受控制的本能行文，在他反应过来，就已经品尝到他湿湿的，软软的嘴唇。

　　这要怎么办？他拒绝了不是理所应当的吗？心里为什么还觉得有点失落，开什么玩笑，明明自己是一个喜欢美女的男人。他低头看到了地上的内裤，诡异的笑了笑。

　　早上醒来，Gunsmile想去阳台拿走自己的内裤，却见昨天落在门外的内裤，正湿溻溻的晾在那里。他自己穿来的那条，却不见了。他无奈的穿着昨天吹风机吹干的那条新内裤，又换上阳台上已经晾干的衣服，回到了餐厅。

　　他没有问Fluke为什么他把衣服和内裤都晾在阳台，却只不见了内裤，衣服却还在那里。

　　两个人若无其事的吃完早餐，Gunsmile就和他打了个招呼离开了。他直奔附近的杂货店，买了一条床单，让送货员送去给Fluke家里。

　　Gunsmile一到家里，就把所有社交网络上，和Fluke有关的东西都屏蔽了。他需要一段时间冷静，不想再这么一个人胡思乱想，越陷越深了。

　　Ssing正拍完舞动奇迹第一场戏，就接到了他的电话：“Gun，怎么这个时候给我打电话？有什么事吗？”

　　Gunsmile拍了拍脑袋，问道：“Ssing，我记得你拍的舞动奇迹有一个BL对手戏，你拍的时候会和对方产生感情吗？”

　　Ssing很是奇怪他这么问，说道：“当然只有在拍戏的时候催眠自己，喜欢这个人，这样才能在镜头下显得有感情。但拍完也就结束了，当初为爱所困也是这样，你怎么又问起这个了？”

　　Gunsmile说道：“那你……你说有没有人假戏真做的？”

　　Ssing笑起来了：“这要能假戏真做，要么本来就不是直的，要么就是天意了。Gun，你怎么忽然这么问，难道……”

　　Gunsmile在那头低声说道：“没事，你先拍戏，回头来我家再说。”

　　Ssing在片场忙了一天，到晚上才有空去他家里，进门就看到他歪在沙发上，显然喝了不少酒。他皱了皱眉头，好友虽然会喝酒，但不会轻易喝醉，现在这个情况，几乎算是酩酊大醉。电脑上还在播着什么视频，Ssing点开一看，正是《曼谷之恋》的结局片段。

　　两个男主一瞎一死，是非常悲催的结局。只不过Gunsmile为什么忽然点开这部电影？他有些想不明白，却听到电话铃声响起，是Fluke打来的。

　　Gunsmile醉得厉害，只嚷着让Ssing帮忙接电话。

　　Ssing接了以后，就听到那头说道：“Gun，你怎么那么客气，怎么还帮忙买了新床单？”

　　Ssing的脸一下子变了颜色，这个Fluke是演一年生Ward的那个家伙？想到之前Gunsmile接到生日祝福视频的样子，还有他今天在电话里问过自己的那些话，莫非他们……

　　“昨天Gun是在你那过夜的吗？”他没有问出口的是，为什么需要新床单？

　　“额……你是Ssing吧？他是在我家过夜的，现在他人呢？怎么让你接电话？”Fluke早就知道Ssing和Gunsmile是极好的朋友，但真没想到会是他接的电话。

　　“这个你不用管。Fluke先生，我希望不管昨天发生了什么，有些人如果你招惹不起的话，还是离远一点为好。”Ssing听到他说什么新床单，再加上好友醉成这样，爱护之心顿起。

　　“我们昨天没有发生什么，希望你不要误会。只不过是……”Fluke听出他的口气不善，连忙解释，希望他不要误会什么，毕竟他是Gunsmile的好友。然而他的底气不足，说起来，还真的不能算什么也没发生。

　　“很好，既然没有发生什么的话，那就再好不过了。”Ssing没有等他再说，就挂掉了电话。

　　Ssing听到电脑里播的《想知道但不想问》，这才反应过来原来这首歌就是《曼谷之恋》的片尾曲。当初Gunsmile因为要在一年生的曼谷见面会演唱，还拉着自己对唱过好久。所以他昨天在Fluke家过夜，还买了新床单给对方，然后还喝了一天酒，这还能说什么也没发生吗？那个Fluke果然是一个不负责任的家伙。想到这里，Ssing又是生气，又是心疼。好友，怎么会掉进这样一个坑里？对方还是个不靠谱的。

　　“Ward，你为什么要说对不起？”

　　Gunsmile仍然昏睡不醒，此时口中喃喃了几句。他一个翻身，露出了半截内裤，这是他从来不会穿的黄色。这家伙一直只买黑色内裤，Ssing看在眼里，更加认定自己的猜想没错。Fluke这是吃了就跑吗？想到这里，他不由得恨得咬牙！


	6. Chapter 6

　　那天以后，Fluke非常频繁的点赞和评论Gunsmile的社交网络，可基本上都操作不了。一开始他没反应过来，好半天才意识到自己被屏蔽了。是的，Gunsmile屏蔽了他。不管是INS还是推特，都没办法和他直接对话。然而他却不能有什么怨言，也不敢再打电话给他。那天他打过去的电话，是Ssing接的，而且无法判断是Gunsmile不想和他说话，才故意不接还是真的手机不在身边。他不知道是哪种情况，害怕是他真的讨厌自己，想到这里就很难过。

　　Gunsmile的拒绝真是直接简单，送新床单来是希望他把他留下痕迹的床单丢掉吗？那么他也一定发现阳台的内裤是他拿走了，这对他来说，应该很恶心吧。

　　Fluke对自己的迟钝有些懊恼，为什么要等到亲下去才明白这是喜欢？然而不管如何，Gunsmile都不可能接受不是吗？那么这有什么区别？如果没有那个吻，也是一样的结局。只不过他们之间不会闹得那么僵，见面还能和平常一样打招呼。

　　他打开line的群，当初一年生剧组的大家有建群，里面果然还是聊得很火热，而Gunsmile也还在说话。Fluke明白，只要他一开口，Gunsmile一定就会沉默，也许以后都不会再说话了。他默默的翻看聊天记录，看Gunsmile和其他人聊天，只觉得他还是和以前那样逗比，不由得微微笑了起来。

　　“Fluke！听到了没有？那部BL电影你考虑完了吗？要接的话赶快说，我去安排一下。这次的尺度虽高，请来的导演却不错，还是很值得拍的。”经纪人P'Ork有些无奈的看着他。最近他也不知道是怎么回事，一直兴致不高，整个人都蔫蔫的。

　　“对不起，我不想再拍这类，以后BL的都不会再接。不管是现在这个电影，还是之前提到的那部BL网剧，都请帮我拒绝了吧。”Fluke回过神来，终究是把话说明白了。

　　“我们公司的电影你都推了的话，接下来没有什么工作，你要多主动去试镜我们有合作的影视剧，否则这一年就闲了。”

　　经纪人叹了一口气，想再说什么，但见他一脸坚决，就知道这家伙死心眼的毛病又犯了。他叹了一口气，有些无奈的摇了摇头就没有再说。

　　Gunsmile打开推特就见一条娱乐新闻，大意为Wuya公司要主推一部高尺度的BL电影，暂定主演之一就是Fluke。他自嘲的笑了笑，国内那么多的BL剧和电影，Fluke既然演过兄弟情人和一年生，再演其他也没什么奇怪的吧。

　　他这么想着，打开手机翻看Fluke的INS，自从屏蔽这家伙以后，都好久不曾收到他的消息。没有记错的话，马上就到他的生日了。他的INS永远都是自拍，各种角度都很不错，长得好看就是这点好。

　　Gunsmile这么想着，暂时取消屏蔽，先点一个赞吧。他才要退出INS界面就收到一条私信，看头像是Plame和Ward的狂热CP粉，这个粉丝经常做一些他们的图片，在平台上圈他们。所以他比较熟，但是私下从来没有交谈过。

　　“为什么我在你的关注里没有找到Fluke，听说他要演别的Bl剧了，你们要拆了吗？”她问得很直接，还配上了一个哭唧唧的表情。

　　“没有拆，原来我取关了吗？肯定是手滑了，你看我刚才不还给他点了一个赞吗？”Gunsmile连忙安抚，心里苦笑，拆吗？他们除了在粉丝眼里，不管是在现实还是剧里都不曾是CP。

　　不过他很清楚这些粉丝虽然人少，但都很真情实感喜欢Plame和Ward，所以不希望伤她们的心。

　　Fluke被他的点赞吓了一跳，冷战终于结束，还是他真的已经完全不在意自己，才会选择取关。又或者是他以为自己要演BL电影，觉得可以不那么在意，因为一旦进入营业期，不管什么想法都要收敛。

　　Gunsmile一大早就被叫起来去试镜，连剧本都没看就到了片场，这才知道是一部BL网剧。他想拒绝但又不愿意当场拂了导演的面，只好无奈的照着剧本试了一下角色。没想到导演希望他参与第二次的筛选，一下子就拖到了中午。海选的人很多，到第二轮的时候，他又被排到很后面的位置，弄得还要等上许久。

　　他正在无聊的到处乱走，想直接托人和剧组说不想参与，偏偏又没办法拒绝，正在左右为难，却见Fluke跟着经纪人也进了楼。他来干什么？也是来试这部剧的吗？这不应该啊，照理他没有参加第一轮，是没办法直接进入第二轮的。

　　Fluke本来是参加另一楼层的言情剧海选，听到楼上喧哗之声，这才抬起头，正好看到Gunsmile站在楼道里。他举手打了个招呼，显得若无其事，心里却是紧张不已。

　　Gunsmile没想到他忽然抬头，自己偷看他被逮个正着，连忙也摆了摆手，就躲进片场。

　　“P'Ork，楼上也在海选试镜吗？”Fluke好奇他在试什么剧，便来问经纪人。

　　“哦，就是之前导演非常希望你去试镜的那个BL网剧，你拒绝以后，他们就开始海选其他角色。我偷偷告诉你，导演私下有说希望你能再考虑。这个导演是新人，想法很固执，而且据说和一年生导演私交不错。”

　　BL网剧？所以Gunsmile现在来试的角色，非常可能也是有对手戏的那种吗？

　　“P'Ork，不然这里结束，我去楼上试镜看看。”Fluke忽然转头对经纪人说了这么一句话。

　　P'Ork一头雾水，对他忽然的转变颇有些欣喜，这是开窍了吗？他们忙活到言情剧试镜结束，楼上已经走了不少人，想来都是被拒绝的，但其中并没有Gunsmile。

　　Fluke和经纪人才走上楼，就见Gunsmile正在埋头背台词，脚一直在抖。他很了解他，知道他抖脚，是一种不安的表现。这家伙背台词一直很厉害，从来不会怯场，现在这么不自在是为了什么？

　　经纪人和导演沟通了以后，导演似乎非常高兴，指着Gunsmile说道：“那你们来演一场对手戏吧，就是两个主角闹分手那场。”

　　Gunsmile听在耳里，只觉得无比讽刺，没有在一年生演谈恋爱，倒要在这里演分手。

　　《灵魂猎手》这个故事是一个杀手Mark，遇到盲人歌手Tee，两个相互暗恋对方。歌手希望杀手改邪归正，而杀手在答应他以后，发现仇家要伤害歌手报复自己，为了保护爱人，他杀掉了仇家。他们试的是歌手误会杀手死性不改，而杀手不愿坦白这场戏。

　　“你给我让开！”Tee这个口气，和Plame还真像啊。

　　“你生气的话，可以打我骂我，但不许走！”Fluke饰演的Mark身上还受着伤，嘴上却倔强得很。

　　“你凭什么管我！不要以为我看不见，就可以这样欺负我！”Tee一边生气一边把人推开，却不知Mark一脚踩到了地上的玻璃，只为了让他不会受伤。

　　Mark因为脚上的伤摔倒在地，只能绝望的看着Tee跌跌撞撞的离开现场。

　　很简单的对话，非常少的动作，但是要在争吵中表现出他们彼此有情。Fluke和Gunsmile从一开始入戏，就惊讶彼此之间的默契。

　　Min导演看得情不自禁鼓掌，那表情已经让所有在场的其他人知道结果。然而让人遗憾的是，Gunsmile率先走到导演面前说了一些什么，让后者几乎目瞪口呆。

　　Fluke上前自然也听到了他说的什么，不等导演反应过来，随即说道：“导演，我其实也……”

　　“你们是觉得耍我很好玩吗？早知道这样的话，我就不该听Lit的话，说什么你们两个不演一部bl可惜了！”Min导演说完就不再搭理他们，气得回头就走。

　　Lit是一年生导演的名字，看来是他向Min导演推荐了他们两人。Gunsmile和Fluke相互看了彼此一眼，心中明白，定然是导演当初把Plame和Ward的副CP删了，心有遗憾，才向自己的好友MIN推荐了他们。

　　两个人不约而同上前，异口同声的说道：“对不起，我演！”

　　Min导演不理睬他们，冷笑道：“你们以为剧组是你们说了算吗？给我离开片场！”

　　两个人一时之间接不了话，心中明白这是让导演气到极点了，便也不敢再说。两人低着头走了出来，彼此之间也没有再说话。

　　“Gun……”

　　“Fluke……”

　　异口同声的两个人，再度沉默了。这样僵持不是办法，Fluke率先开口：“Gun，你明明已经来试镜，为什么还要推出，是因为不想看到我吗？我今天是来试楼下那个言情剧，顺便上来看看，本来是想帮助你更顺利的入戏，并没有真的想演……”

　　Gunsmile心中苦笑，他还有BL电影呢，怎么会有档期来拍呢。看来他们注定是不能再合作了，枉费刚才自己听到Min导演的话，还欣喜如狂。他假装镇定的说道：“这个角色太难了，我也从没演过盲人，怕把握不好。何况一开始我就不想来，只不过是走个过场，没想到进入第二轮，实在拉不下面子拒绝。你也知道，我不擅长拒绝别人。”

　　Fluke听到他说不想来，心里还有些高兴，原来他并不想主动和别人演Bl剧。可惜他的好心情没持续多久，就被他最后一句话冲散了。不擅长拒绝吗？一句对不起，就把什么都给切断了。简简单单的点击几下，屏蔽社交网络，就把他隔绝出他的世界。

　　“那……刚才你为什么又说要演？”Fluke心里还是存在一份期盼。

　　“你呢，为什么也这样说？”Gunsmile一样好奇

　　“因为他说到Lit导演，我事先并不知道有这回事，不然也会来参加试镜的。其实刚才你表现很好，如果Min导演能原谅我们的话，我们一起参演吧。”Fluke小心翼翼地观察他的反应。

　　“你不是还要演那部电影吗？”Gunsmile可不想参演以后，对手戏却是别人。

　　“那个是谣传，公司为了造势写的，如果我们有幸能再次合作，《灵魂猎手》会是我参演的最后一部BL作品。”Fluke心中却是着急，怎么才能让Min导演回心转移呢。

　　Gunsmile听到这里，心下顿时一松，忽然觉得哪怕和他从此渐行渐远，但能合作一部正儿八经的BL作品已经是最好的圆满。

　　他忽然笑了起来，对着Fluke说道：“我明白了，谢谢你，Fluke！”他说完便转身下了楼，没有一点犹豫。

　　Fluke见他如此，心下暗自决定，一定要想办法说服Min导演，绝对不能浪费这次合作。现在唯一的办法，就是找Lit导演沟通，既然两位导演交情匪浅，那应该还是有说服力的。

　　第二天晚上，Lit导演家的门口，Gunsmile站在那里，正要敲门，却见Fluke也提着东西来了。两个人见到对方，都吃了一惊，随即有些羞涩地和彼此行礼。就在此时，Lit导演打开了房门，不由得笑了起来：“你们这是怎么了？怎么好像回到一年生那场药店相遇的剧里，不像是打了一架，反而像打了一炮？哈哈哈，快进来吧！”


	7. Chapter 7

　　两个人从Lit导演家出来，到坐车的地方还有很长一段路，一时之间又沉默了下来。自从上次亲吻以后，这是他们第一次独处。原以为再也不会有机会，这样安安静静的一起走在路上。  
　　  
　　Gunsmile没有问Fluke为什么来，只是简单的感谢Lit导演帮忙介绍吗？他苦笑起来，这算阴差阳错的合作吧。他们到底为什么还有这样的缘分，是老天在成全还是……  
　　  
　　“Gun，那天晚上我其实……”Fluke思来想去，还是决定把话说清楚，毕竟他没有直白的表露心迹，也许Gunsmile有所误会。  
　　  
　　“看Lit导演的意思，我们应该能再次合作，我真替Plame高兴。”Gunsmile笑了笑，随即上了路边的摩的。“Ward，这次可不要半路下线。”  
　　  
　　Fluke想说的话又被堵在嘴边了，他有些无奈。这个家伙到底为什么要逃跑呢，听他说完不可以吗？还有，他为什么要叫自己Ward呢？难道对他来说，他只是Ward，从来就只是剧里的一个角色而已？  
　　  
　　Min导演托腮看着两个人，性格天差地别，行事却一样固执，死活不演又缠着老友来说情，这到底是什么情况？他拿出三页的稿子，丢到两个人面前，说道：“你们再试镜一次，成功就可以入组，否则就从哪来回哪去。”  
　　  
　　Gunsmile和Fluke知道之前把导演得罪狠了，也不敢再说什么，各自拿了剧本默默研究，结果才打开就大吃一惊。这是之前剧本里面没有的激情戏，相当的夸张，尺度堪比Fluke拒演的那部电影。  
　　  
　　两个人相视苦笑，这到底是导演的刁难还是真的会加入剧中的新增剧情？他们也不敢再问，一边背着台词，一边各有所思。  
　　  
　　导演请了现场，只留下工作人员，便让两个人脱了衣服。杀手Mark担心失去爱人Tee的行踪，根本没有医治被玻璃扎伤的脚，一路偷偷跟随他。他脚伤发炎随后高烧，昏倒在Tee的身边，这才被他带回了住的地方。  
　　  
　　“医生说你发烧了好几天，脚都快烂了，为什么不去包扎？”Gunsmile非常努力的装瞎，这才能忽视掉Fluke半裸的身体。扮演Tee的他正小心翼翼的搅着毛巾，打算给包扎好的的Mark也就是Fluke擦汗。  
　　  
　　“我怕包扎出来，就找不到你了。Tee，原谅我好吗？”Fluke一边说着，猛然拽住Gunsmile的手，把他扯到了自己的怀里。  
　　  
　　“你放开！”Gunsmile从来没和他这么亲密的接触，哪怕那天晚上，也还是裹着睡袍的。按照剧情设定，Tee这个角色是盲人，又因为穷困，几乎没有换洗衣服。每天晚上回家就脱了衣服洗干净挂着，自己只穿了一条内裤而已。  
　　  
　　所以现在，他们两个都只穿着内裤，而他还坐在了Fluke的大腿上。  
　　  
　　“是不是无论我做什么，你都不会原谅我了？”Fluke扮演的Mark猛然翻身，把Gunsmile压在了身下，又扯了被子过来遮住了关键的地方。  
　　  
　　扯被子这个动作在剧本里没有，Gunsmile正奇怪导演为什么没喊停，就发现自己大腿旁边有个东西，他居然在众目睽睽之下起了反应！他连忙看向Fluke，见他眼神里有着几分恳求，只好当什么都不知道。  
　　  
　　“你可以拒绝我，但那样的话，我就任由脚烂掉。这样你也不再为你的眼睛耿耿于怀了。”Mark见Tee一直挣扎，补充了这么一句话。  
　　  
　　按照剧情，Tee挣扎许久，终究没有忍心推开。Gunsmile几乎要崩溃了，现在没有人喊停，他又不能推开这个男人。  
　　  
　　回应他的是一个激烈的吻，Fluke几乎是毫不犹豫的吻了下去。他要把那天晚上的遗憾全部补回来，哪怕回头要被Gunsmile揍一顿也行。他管不了那么多，反正Gunsmile已经发现自己对他有欲望。就算不能和他在一起，那么能合作完这部剧也值得。  
　　  
　　Tee挣扎了几下，终究顺从了Mark，他们交缠在一起，场景到此结束。Gunsmile知道现在如果离开床，那么Fluke的情况就要被人发现。他只好若无其事的松了一口气，把Fluke推到稍远一点的地方。两个人就躺在床上休息了一会儿，就打算继续拍。  
　　  
　　他们当然不可能真的把整个床戏演出来，但下一场景，还要补几个Mark侧着身，不停进入Tee的动作，虽然有被子遮着，但是无比的色情。  
　　  
　　Gunsmile的脸快要熟透了，但又没有办法，只好装作很疼痛的样子，配合Fluke的动作。天知道他内心有多么尴尬，Min导演一定是存心捉弄。  
　　  
　　好不容易结束，Gunsmile已经羞到半遮着脸直接跑走，Fluke喊经纪人过去说了几句。导演似乎明白过来，马上让大家都退出片场。  
　　  
　　片场之外，Min导演很是满意的说道：“我本来只想试试加入这场戏的效果，如果不好的话就不加了。没想到你们演得这么投入，等正式开拍，你们再多拍几条，那到时候选最有感觉的剪进去吧。”  
　　  
　　Gunsmile听到这句话，几乎想要吐血，反正今天试镜已经结束，导演也很满意，生怕Fluke等下出来。他连忙提前告辞离开，才到楼梯口，就看到了脸色铁青的Ssing。  
　　  
　　Fluke穿好衣服出来，就看到Gunsmile和Ssing一起坐车离开，而Ssing趁着好友不备，非常挑衅的看了他一眼。这个敌意，是来自一个朋友而不是情敌，Fluke心里不由得苦笑：“如果我和他真有你想的那种发展，就再好不过了。”  
　　  
　　他想到刚才自己在片场起了那种反应，不知道Gunsmile内心作何感想，也许以后更加避他如蛇蝎了吧。  
　　  
　　接下来开拍的日子，Gunsmile每次在片场都离他远远的，除了拍戏都不再和他有任何交流。Fluke失落不已，却也无可奈何，毕竟自己的臭流氓形象在短期内是无法改观了。  
　　  
　　Fluke的生日很快就到了，他刷了一整天的社交网络，看到Gunsmile的评论里也有Ward和Plame的CP粉在催他录生日祝福。到了晚上，果然收到了Gunsmile发来的祝福视频，内容几乎和他的一模一样，说是粉丝催着录的，但他本人也很想祝福他。  
　　  
　　明明是和他一模一样的内容，然而听到他耳里，才知道这有多么冷淡和陌生。他们已经合作第二部戏，这次还是主演，竟然关系还不如第一次合作，半生不熟的时候。  
　　  
　　《灵魂猎手》的拍摄工作一直很保密，显然这个导演并不喜欢有太多前期宣传，但不管如何，一旦拍摄结束，他们都要进入营业期。那时候不管Gunsmile想不想，都要配合他做出CP的样子，这应该会让他很为难吧。Fluke想到这里，满心苦涩。  
　　  
　　Gunsmile正坐在家里自弹自唱，这阵子心情不好，他都快把歌唱完了。再过几天，拍完最后几场戏，他们就要开始进入宣传期。然而他没办法和以前一样，比如见面会同台唱歌的时候，简单自然。因为现在他看到Fluke会觉得全身不自在，这种感觉很糟糕。他不能对上那双眼睛，不能碰到他身上任何一个地方，否则就会想到那天拍床戏。  
　　  
　　他一定是疯了，才会想知道如果那天晚上，他没有说对不起，会发生什么事？如果他没有打断Fluke几次三番的话，又会听到什么？他曾经想要接近Fluke，可现在他害怕了。他宁愿他们还是Ward和Plame，没有那么多暧昧。当初他怨念两个角色没有感情戏，现在在《灵魂猎手》每天拍情情爱爱，却又那么纠结。  
　　  
　　这一天晚上，那个该死的梦又一次折磨着他。只不过这一次，和他缠绵的男人不再是Ward，而是Mark。Gunsmile猛然惊醒，看着湿透的内裤，骂了一句脏话，随即不断往脸上泼冷水。  
　　  
　　“Plame喜欢Ward，Tee喜欢Mark，但是Gunsmile不喜欢Fluke，绝对不喜欢！不喜欢！”他念了好多遍，终究还是不能释怀，拿起手机，正是凌晨三点半。  
　　  
　　他把内裤扔进垃圾桶，发了一条推特：“讨厌的内裤。”  
　　  
　　没想到很快就收到评论：“是我送你的那条吗？”  
　　  
　　他没想到Fluke的回复这么快，几乎吓了一跳。他怎么知道自己今天穿的就是那条在他家蹭的黄色内裤，见鬼了！难道他猜到什么了吗？Gunsmile很快就删掉了这条推特，装作什么也没有发生过。  
　　  
　　在手机那头的Fluke叹了一口气，他会在这个时候醒，一定是和那天晚上在自己家一样的理由。只不过到底是梦到和谁呢？宁可被他认为自己猥琐，也想得到一个答案，然而现在事情更糟了。  
　　  
　　“Fluke，你这个臭流氓！”一条私信，让Fluke顿时跳了起来，这注定是一个不眠夜。  
　　


	8. Chapter 8

　　Ssing看着好友，不知如何是好：“Gun，你心里到底是怎么想的？”

　　Gunsmile见他一脸担忧的样子，不由得失笑：“你干嘛这么愁眉不展的，我又没出什么事。”

　　Ssing摊手，一脸你不想说我就不逼你了，拿起包就要走。

　　Gunsmile连忙一把将人拉住：“Ssing，你不要生气，到底怎么了？今天都不等我回去再说，跑片场待了这么半天，开口就问我心里怎么想，我要想什么啊？”

　　“昨天晚上说什么内裤的话，虽然删得快，也还是被人看到了。不过对方是你们的CP粉，和我关系很好的妹子，不敢直接问你，所以发我截图问是不是有情况。我不想干涉你的事情，也不想知道你好好的怎么忽然弯了……”

　　“等一下，谁说我弯了？”Gunsmile听得一头雾水，这是什么情况呢？

　　“不要嘴硬了 ，你都在他那过夜，连内裤都是他的，这样还想瞒我？”Ssing决定还是把话挑明，就把憋了很多天的话一下子全部抖了出来。“你弯不弯都是我哥们，虽然我和Fluke不熟，但他……怎么看都没把你放在心上的样子，我真的怕你陷太深，以后出不来。”

　　“Ssing你多虑啦，什么陷太深，我哪都没陷。我和他真的没什么，就是拍了两部剧，那天晚上就是……在他家借宿，内裤的事情是误会。真没什么啦，我和你保证！”Gunsmile心中无语，他喜欢Fluke的事情这明显吗？本以为藏得很好，居然这么快就暴露了。

　　“你和我保证什么，我又不是你男朋友。就是希望你多个心眼，不要被人骗心骗身的，还一脸天真。”Ssing拍了拍他的肩，便要离开。

　　“Ssing，我亲爱的Ssing，你难道不要我了吗？”Gunsmile耍宝一样从背后把人抱住，然后靠在他的肩膀上，低声说了一句：“放心，我有分寸的。我和他不会有什么，等剧播完，营业期结束，大家就拜拜了。”

　　Ssing拿不住好友心里的想法，只点头表示下楼去等。他既然都在片场待在这个点，还不如等会把人接送回去算了。

　　Fluke本来是想过来问Gunsmile准备出场没有，经过昨晚的一番互动，终于有勇气来和他搭话。然而听到耳里的，只有最后那句话，原来我们不会有什么吗？

　　接下来的剧拍得很快，Gunsmile在片场开始一反常态的主动和Fluke说话，然而对方的反应却显得很冷淡。这么一来二去的，Gunsmile也不好再主动下去，两个人就这样疏离地相处着。

　　到了杀青那天，他们一起走出片场，Gunsmile正要离开，却见Fluke拦住了他。

　　“怎么？”Gunsmile见他这阵子异常冷淡，便也不想招惹，怎么今天又主动起来了。

　　“一起喝一杯？”Fluke想不好要怎么说，不如先去喝酒吧。

　　“好。”他们在片场那么多天，私下非常客气，今天倒是他们第一次像拍摄之前那样，稍显熟稔。

　　两人买了一堆啤酒，走到公园的长凳下坐好，还是和那天在酒吧遇到的一样，先喝个半饱再说。这个默契也是讨厌，Gunsmile觉得再喝真的要醉了，这才停了下来。

　　“Fluke，你今天只是为了请我喝酒吗？”

　　“Gun，如果你在气我那天推特说的话，我向你道歉。”

　　Gunsmile还没反应过来，就看到他已经起身双掌合十，对自己拜了一拜。这家伙至于嘛，这么严肃做什么？

　　“但是那天在我家发生的事情，请你原谅我永远不会道歉，而且连带那天我说的对不起，我都想一并收回。”

　　在Gunsmile还没反应过来之前，Fluke已经郑重其事把话接下去：“我喜欢你，想做你的男朋友。你不愿意的话，请立刻马上拒绝我。但我不会为喜欢你这件事道歉，永远都不会。”

　　“你……”

　　“我知道马上我们就要开始营业期，不应该把话说得那么明白的，这样你我装傻就能好好营业。可是每天看着你在我的眼前，每天和你在摄像头下谈恋爱，对我来说已经是很大折磨。每次导演喊停，就好像把我从美梦中硬生生地扯回到现实。这比做梦好残忍，因为在整个过程中，我一直都很清醒。越清醒，越痛苦，所以Gunsmile，我想要得到你的答复。只有被你拒绝了，我才能彻底死心。”

　　“你希望……我拒绝你吗？”Gunsmile有点听懵了，反应不过来他在说什么。他在说喜欢，但为什么求一个拒绝呢？他根本没有想要拒绝，这人到底为什么要擅作主张。“等一下？你刚才在说什么，你喜欢我？”

　　他脸上醉态已显，有些失神的眼睛很努力的看向Fluke，然后忽然凑上前，猛的亲了一大口，便什么也不说的跑走了。

　　Fluke在原地愣了好一会儿，这才明白过来，连忙追上前去，一不留神，就被绊倒了。他坐在地上傻傻的，看着Gunsmile跑远的背影。他在回应他吗？那为什么还要跑呢？他才想到这里，却见跑走的人又跑了回来。

　　“喂，要不谈场恋爱试试？”

　　“Gunsmile，说话不许反悔。”

　　“好！”

　　谁也没想到会有人拍下这段视频，发到网上，成为他们营业初始的第一颗糖。好在视频没有声音，粉丝所见的不过是Gunsmile伸出手想要拉Fluke起来，却被整个人都扯到他怀里去了。

　　“请问你们当时究竟在做什么？”记者在此后曾经无数次的问到同一个问题。

　　“他摔到了，我想扶，可惜他太重了。”第一次，Gunsmile无奈的摊手。

　　“我们一起喝酒，他忽然想重演剧情，就主动跌我怀里了。”第二次，Fluke一脸嘚瑟的笑。

　　“那天真的就是喝醉，我们后来都记不清有这事。”第三次，两个人异口同声的回答。

　　“好吧，我说实话吧，其实……其实那天，我们恋爱了。”在不知道多少年以后，他们终究还是秀出手上的戒指，给了最真实的答案。


End file.
